


The Silent Night

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handmaid's life is never full of peace, aside from place in the entire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Night

The dark field was quiet, the only sound was the swaying of the grass from the gentle wind.  
  
A girl, with grey skin, long black hair, two large curled horns like a ram, and wearing the a bright green top and a lovely dark green skirt was sitting in the middle of the field, her eyes closed and breathing deeply.  
  
This girl was Damara Megido, or what she was more commonly called, Handmaid. Handmaid's life was always full of turmoil and strife, ever since she was old enough to realize she was a slave to 'Lord English' and realizing all of the horrible atrocities she had committed, she should be insane, and yet here she was, sitting calmly and breathing deeply.  
  
Handmaid discovered this spot eons ago, but for a time traveler, it was like she barely left this beautiful place, and she came to get some long overdue peace in her life, to let go of all the stress and emotion in her life.  
  
She allowed herself to be happy, and nothing could take this peace away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own homestuck and blah blah blah.
> 
> I wanna thank the person who gave me the inspiration to write this to me though. Thanks!


End file.
